A Wish
by Imprisoned Miko
Summary: If a person makes a wish exactly at midnight on New Years day, that wish will come true. That person happens to be Sakura. She makes a simple wish, but now she and Sasuke can't be more than five feet away from each other without consiquences


**Disclaimer: **Do not own Naruto.

**Summary:** If a person makes a wish exactly at midnight on New Years day, that wish will come true. That person happens to be Sakura. She makes a simple wish, but now she and Sasuke can't be more than five feet away from each other or they'll start to hurt badly. Will Sasuke finally accept Sakura?

()--()--()--()--()--()

Sakura gazed out her window, watching the snowflakes swirling around the dark streets.

_"You're weak, annoying, and pathetic..."_

Don't think about that! She urged herself, trying to push that particular memory away. But it was so hard when she knew that she could be downstairs with everyone else, waiting for midnight to come on this New Years Eve. But here she was, up in her room...sulking was the only word for it.

_"I don't ever want to go out with you. We're not even friends."_

She reached out a shaking, pale hand and touched the window glass lightly with one finger. The shock of the sudden cold made her flinch slightly.

Sakura remebered that his glare had been just as cold. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself.

_"Stop annoying me Sakura!"_

She squeezed her eyes shut. Sure she had been rejected many times by Sasuke before...but why did it hurt so much this time? Her heart seemed frozen and made of stone, as if that incident had happened only a few minutes ago, instead of a whole day.

I guess Sasuke's right, she thought bitterly. I am weak, annoying, and pathetic. I even make myself sick.

**Clang**

The first chime of the New Year. She didn't feel like partying. She was so tired.

**Clang**

Sakura climbed into her bed, and secured her covers over herself as she silently lay there in the dark, listening to the first strokes of midnight.

**Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang. **

She couldn't go to sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes, that memory came back to her. Replaying itself bit by bit.

**Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang.**

_**"**We're not even friends..."_

"I wish..." she whispered outloud, seized by a sudden anguish. "...that he could be at least be...my friend. If nothing more."

She finished her wish just as the final stroke of the midnight bells rang throughout Konoha.

**Clang.**

()--()--()--()--()--()

Sasuke woke up with a start as something heavy landed on his chest.

Groggily, he fumbled for the switch, and clicked it on. He blinked spots of neon as light spread throughout his room. Sleepily, he glanced down at his chest where he felt the compression.

"Eyaaaa!" he screeched in surprise, as the coal black cat on his chest blinked it's yellow eyes at him coolly. Sasuke recovered immediantly, and made to shove the cat off of him when it spoke.

"I would't do that if I were you."

His eyes widened. Shock wouldn't even begin to cover it. All he could do for five minutes straight was stare at it with his mouth hanging open very un-Sasuke-like.

Suddenly, he smirked. Of course, it was a dream. He would probably wake up any minute now.

"It's not a dream," the cat said suddenly as if it had read his mind.

Sasuke blinked once. And then twice. He pinched himself.

It hurt. A lot.

He gaped at the cat, and the cat gazed back frostily.

"Well?" it demanded sharply. "Pet me this instant human!"

As if moving through jelly, his hand moved slowly toward the cat's head, and hesitantly patted its head.

"Good. Now we can get to business," the cat said briskly.

It looked at him expectantly. He nodded.

"I am Midnight of New Years," it mewed. "I grant people's wishes if they are done exactly at the start of New Years."

The cat slowly drew a paw over its whiskers, grooming itself almost thoughtfully, although its golden eyes never left his face. The cat waited until it was sure it had sunk in before it spoke again.

"I have received a wish that concerns you. A girl by the name of Sakura wishes to be your friend."

Now that was the last thing he expected. Guilt fought annoyance and mingled on his face, as he recalled what he had said that day she had asked him out.

"So, I now grant thy wish for thee girl," the cat said, suddenly going medival on him. "Uchiha Sasuke, you are not permitted to be more than five feet away from this girl named Sakura."

"What?" he choked out, getting over his amazement at once.

"If you attempt to," it continued as if Sasuke had not spoken at all. "Be warned it will be painful."

"Wait a moment! Why d-"

"I shall be checking up on your process," the cat spoke over him. "When you wake up in the morning...be prepared to awaken at the girl's house. From that moment forth, I repeat. You are not permitted to be more than five feet away from her. Goodbye, Uchiha Sasuke."

It was gone as if it had been swallowed up by shadows. Then, like an invisible hand bashed Sasuke on the head, he fell over on his bed, asleep...or maybe uncontious. But either way, he had his eyes closed, and so, the wish began to take form.

()--()--()--()--()--()

Something smelled nice, like cherry blossoms. Sasuke didn't bother opening his eyes as he noted mentally that he was getting too big for his bed...as he was being cramped up and smushed to the wall. But on the bright side, he feeling a lot warmer than usual, seeing that he was hugging something large and soft.

Wait a moment...

He found himself staring straight into the back of someone's head. Someone with pink hair. He now knew why he was feeling smushed, he was sharing a twin bed with someone else. Plus he was hugging that someone. Someone like...

Sakura tiredly turned her head, only to find herself face-to-face with Sasuke. She stared at him, he stared at her. And then

"PERVERT!"

And the sweet sound of a slap.

It was going to be a beautiful morning.


End file.
